


I know you want to

by nanuk_dain



Series: Eureka Slash Manips [5]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fanart, GD, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teases Nathan - in Nathan's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you want to

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/100816/100816_original.jpg)   



End file.
